1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device for locking two components that move relative to one another such as a housing and a cover. In particular, the present invention relates to a locking device that operates by means of a catch disposed on one component and having at least one hook end that can extend around a stop disposed on the other component for the purpose of locking the components together.
2. Related Applications
Foreign priority benefits under Section 119 of Title 35 of the United States Code of German Utility Model Application No. 196 29 361.8, filed Jul. 20, 1996, incorporated herein by reference, are claimed for this application.
3. The Relevant Technology
Numerous types of locking devices for locking two components that move relative to one another by means of a catch disposed on one component that engages a stop disposed on the other component are known. For example, a cover-locking mechanism for a centrifuge is known from German patent application DE 28 16 395 A1 in which a catch extends around a stop that is held against the catch by a coil spring. In this lock design, lateral forces occur that can cause the components that are to be locked together to pull and detach from one another, particularly components subjected to high stress such as centrifuge components. The described lock is not positively guided to the stop without lateral force. The locking is dependent on the movability of the two interlocking parts; if one of the movable parts jam, the lock is not effective. Similar locks are known from EP 0 577 863 A1. A particularly costly locking achieved via linear movement of a closing cylinder is known from EP 470 428 B1. There is no lateral force-free positive guidance in the lock published herein.
Additionally, manual locking mechanisms are generally known for centrifuges or other apparatuses in which a cover must be held securely to a housing. These types of locks are generally difficult to operate in mid-volume to high-volume centrifuges, and require relatively high sealing force.
From DE 38 21 840 C1, a locking mechanism is known for a laboratory device in which an additional locking and opening element is attached to the locking mechanism embodied as the catch to achieve secure closure. DE 44 07 912 A1 discloses a lock that is driven by an electric motor, in which the bolt is halted by two stops. The two stops lie opposite one another, are disposed symmetrically with respect to the axis of symmetry of the bolt, and have a common axis of rotation.